Rey Curtis
Isabel Curtis Olivia Curtis Serena Curtis | precinct = 27th Precinct | occupation = Police officer | division = Manhattan North Homicide Squad OCCB | status = Alive | title = Detective | first = "Bitter Fruit" | last = "Fed" | playedby = Benjamin Bratt |}} Reynaldo "Rey" Curtis was an NYPD homicide detective until his early retirement in 1999. Personal life Curtis is of Peruvian (from his mother's side), English, Native American and German descent. His sister died in a car accident when she was 10 years old. His father often said that there was nothing worse for a parent than outliving his own child. ( : "Baby, It's You") Rey is also a conservative devout Catholic. Curtis married his wife Deborah Curtis in 1989 and together, they had three daughters: Olivia (born in 1990), Serena (born in 1992) and Isabel (born in 1994). He is politically conservative, disapproving of in-vitro fertilization, media violence and especially affirmative action. Prior to working as a homicide detective, he worked in OCCB, and would frequently re-enlist the services of his former OCCB collegues during his homicide cases that involved organized crime members. Curtis is a supporter of former New York Governor George Pataki, but he once said that he likes Bob Dole, because he "guarantees four more years of Clinton." ( : "Aftershock") Law & Order highlights ]] Curtis was transferred to the 27th Precinct in 1995 as the replacement for Det. Mike Logan, who was sent to Staten Island as punishment for assaulting a corrupt politician. Curtis served under Lt. Anita Van Buren and was assigned to Logan's former partner at the two-seven, Det. Lennie Briscoe. Curtis later revealed that the reason why he requested a transfer was because his previous female boss was too attracted to him. ( : "Deceit") Despite being less hot-headed than Logan was, Curtis still was rebuked by his superiors on at least four occasions during his first year at the two-seven: *Briscoe called him out for causing a problem with a motorcycle gang member by pulling his gun out on him. ( : "Rebels") *Curtis lost his temper with a cop killer suspect in the interrogation room and had to be removed. ( : "Savages") *Van Buren reprimanded Curtis for allowing a father to physically discipline his son in the interrogation room. ( : "Slave") *Van Buren ordered Curtis to take the day off after a rough conduct at the headquarters. ( : "Aftershock") In 1996, his values were tested by a series of personal tragedies. Distraught after witnessing the execution of a murdering rapist that he helped arrest, Curtis cheated on his wife with a female graduate student. ( : "Aftershock") Curtis initially kept his one-time affair a secret from his wife, but his guilt eventually compelled him to tell her and she promptly kicked him out of the house. ( : "Menace") ]] Afterward, they were separated for a few months. By this time, Curtis became more at ease with his conservative views on the job. Briscoe (who had been through two failed marriages) felt bad for him and they became closer friends. During his separation, Curtis almost had another affair with a female Hollywood executive while he and Briscoe were solving a case in Los Angeles. However, Rey ultimately remained faithful to his wife this time, and was welcomed back home by Deborah soon after ( : "D-Girl"; "Turnaround"; "Showtime"). In 1997, however, Deborah was diagnosed with multiple sclerosis ( : "Thrill"). By 1999, her condition had gotten worse and Rey took early retirement in order to help care for her ( : "Refuge"). He was replaced at the two-seven by Det. Ed Green. Curtis and his family moved to California sometime afterward. In 2009, Deborah finally succumbed to her MS, and Rey and his daughters returned to New York to bury her on Long Island (where her family was from). Curtis told a then-ailing Van Buren that his wife died at home in his arms. He also told Van Buren that he had spoken to Briscoe a few days before Lennie had died some years earlier ( : "Fed"). Trivia *Curtis was the first detective character featured in the Law & Order universe to carry a cell phone. He was also the first to wield a semi-automatic pistol instead of a revolver. Curtis' duty weapon is a Glock 19. Appearances *''Law & Order'' (5 seasons, 95 episodes): **Season 6: "Bitter Fruit" • "Rebels" • "Savages" • "Jeopardy" • "Hot Pursuit" • "Paranoia" • "Humiliation" • "Angel" • "Blood Libel" • "Remand" • "Corpus Delicti" • "Trophy" • "Charm City" • "Custody" • "Encore" • "Savior" • "Deceit" • "Atonement" • "Slave" • "Girlfriends" • "Pro Se" • "Homesick" • "Aftershock" **Season 7: "Causa Mortis" • "I.D." • "Good Girl" • "Survivor" • "Corruption" • "Double Blind" • "Deadbeat" • "Family Business" • "Entrapment" • "Legacy" • "Menace" • "Barter" • "Matrimony" • "Working Mom" • "D-Girl" • "Turnaround" • "Showtime" • "Mad Dog" • "Double Down" • "We Like Mike" • "Passion" • "Past Imperfect" • "Terminal" **Season 8: "Thrill" • "Denial" • "Navy Blues" • "Harvest" • "Nullification" • "Baby, It's You" • "Blood" • "Shadow" • "Burned" • "Ritual" • "Under the Influence" • "Expert" • "Castoff" • "Grief" • "Faccia a Faccia" • "Divorce" • "Carrier" • "Stalker" • "Disappeared" • "Burden" • "Bad Girl" • "Damaged" • "Tabloid" • "Monster" **Season 9: "Cherished" • "DWB" • "Bait" • "Flight" • "Agony" • "Scrambled" • "Venom" • "Punk" • "True North" • "Hate" • "Ramparts" • "Haven" • "Hunters" • "Sideshow" • "Disciple" • "Harm" • "Shield" • "Juvenile" • "Tabula Rasa" • "Empire" • "Ambitious" • "Admissions" • "Refuge (1)" • "Refuge (2)" **Season 20: "Fed" *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' (3 seasons, 3 episodes): **Season 4: "For God and Country" **Season 6: "Baby, It's You (2)" **Season 7: "Sideshow (2)" de:Rey Curtis Category:Males Category:Homicide Department Category:L&O Characters Category:Former L&O Main Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Detectives